Novel Confession
by DixieGoddess
Summary: Our little Ryou is daydreaming about romance novels. Bakura's about to bring him back to reality. A cute little RyouxBakura one-shot. I had fun writing this. XD


Yaya! I've been wanting to write a Ryou/Bakura for awhile! Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh plus actual owner equals moolah

Yu-gi-oh plus me equals jack shit

-------------------------------------------------------

_"Why would it matter to you that I was out with him?"_

_"Do we have to talk about this now?"_

_"Yes. Please, don't walk away... tell me."_

_"Do you... really... want to know?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well, the truth is... the truth is - I love you."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Oh, I'm so happy! You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words! I need to confess now, that I love you too."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, my love."_

_"Oh, darling!"_

_"Oh-"_

"Ryou!" BAM!

The white-haired teen looked up just in time to get creamed in the head with a football. He toppled sideways off the bench, his book flying out of his hands.

A pair of sneaker-clad feet paused in front of his spinning eyes before being replaced with a worried blonde head. "Ryou, man! You ok?" he panted. "I tried to warn ya but..."

Ryou sat up slowly and offered a small smile to his friend. The throbbing in his forehead was starting to decrease. "Don't worry about it, Joey. I'm fine." He stood and began searching for his book.

"What the hell is this?"

Ryou turned to find Marik studying the pages in the book he was just reading. "My love? Oh, darling? What is this crap and why do you read it?"

Ryou quickly snatched his romance novel back and held it to his chest, death glaring at Marik. "It's a romance novel. And why I read it is really none of your business."

Marik held up his hands in defense. "Geez, sorry! If I had known you were PMSing this week, I woulda brought a grenade or something to fight back with."

Ryou didn't retort to that comment. He turned to Malik who was now standing beside his deranged yami. "I'm going home. It's starting to get late."

Malik nodded. Joey placed a hand on his shoulder. "You sure you're all right? We could walk you home?"

Ryou shook his head. "I'm fine, Joey. You don't have to pamper me. See ya."

"Alright, if you're sure. Yugi, go long!" He tossed the football at Yugi who wasn't paying attention since he was mind-talking with Yami. It beamed him in the side of the head and the poor boy was pitched to the ground with a startled yelp.

Ryou chuckled to himself as Joey ran off to revive another of his friends.

The walk home was peaceful enough. Only his own thoughts kept him from enjoying the scenery. His book was still held securely to his chest.

Ryou sighed as he fingered the binding. Truth was, he was a hopeless romantic. He liked reading those kinds of books and imagining himself as one of the characters; usually the one being confessed to.

But he knew that's where he would stay - in his fantasy land. The only person he wanted a confession like that from was a certain ancient tomb robber. Ryou almost laughed aloud at the thought of Bakura talking like that. If Bakura started using words like 'my love' and 'darling', he would probably lock himself in his room and start chanting exorcist spells.

Still, it would be nice...

"Where the hell have you been?"

And we're back to reality.

"You've been gone nearly all day and don't even have the courtesy to leave a note."

_'Like you would even know,'_ Ryou thought to himself. _'You probably only woke up 45 minutes ago.'_ Nevertheless, Ryou actually found it kind of funny how protective his yami could be sometimes. But now didn't seem like the time to provoke him with laughter. "I was out at the park."

"With who?"

"Marik, Malik, Yami, Yugi, and Joey."

Bakura grumbled something that probably wasn't meant to be heard but Ryou caught it anyway. "Did you say something 'Kura?'

"I don't like you hanging out with them so much."

Ryou froze in taking off his shoes. "Why?"

Bakura huffed. "Just don't hang out with them anymore."

Ryou stood up and stared firmly at his other self. "You can't tell me who I can and can't hang out with."

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah!"

Bakura glared at his hikari. "You know, you've gotten particularly irritating since you started sticking up for yourself."

Ryou ignored the attempt at changing the subject. "Why don't you want me hanging out with my friends?"

"Ryou..."

"Tell me, Bakura - why does it matter to you that I was out with them?"

Bakura growled low in his throat. "I don't want to talk about this now." He brushed past Ryou into the yard.

"Well, too bad - don't you walk away from me!" Ryou stormed after Bakura and grabbed his shoulder roughly. "Tell me, Bakura! Tell me why you don't like me hanging out with them!"

Bakura faced his hikari, now yelling also. "You really want to know!?"

"Yes!"

"You really REALLY want to know!?"

"Yes, dammit!"

"I love you, ok!? That's the truth! I'm jealous, alright!? Ya happy now!?"

Still holding onto his previous anger, Ryou shouted back, "Really!?"

"You got a hearing problem!? Yes, really!"

"Well, you know what!?"

"What!?"

"I love you too!"

Bakura repeated Ryou's actions. "Really!?"

"Yeah! Really!"

"So we love eachother!?"

Ryou crossed his arms and continued glaring and yelling. "Yeah, I guess so!"

"Well, alright!"

"Alright!"

Bakura stalked up to Ryou. "Well, then I'm gonna kiss you now!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Bakura none-too-gently pulled his hikari into a heart-stopping, searing kiss; Ryou linking his arms behind his yami's neck to return it just as fiercly.

When they finally broke away, they continued glaring at eachother, panting for breath.

Bakura was the first to speak. "Ok, then!"

"Yeah, ok!"

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed now!"

"It's only 6 o'clock!"

"There's no law that says I can't go to bed at 6 o'clock!"

"Fine! Go then!"

"I will!"

"You do that!"

"I am! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!"

Bakura stormed back into the house, slamming the door behind him. Only a moment later it swung back open. "Get inside before you catch pneumonia!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Ryou shouted as he stomped inside. He slammed the door also and the two albino-heads held another glaring contest for a minute. "I thought you were going to bed!"

"I am!"

"Well, then, go!"

"I am!"

"Good!"

"I thought so too!" Bakura ran up the steps and paused at the doorway to his bedroom. "Love you!"

Ryou plopped on the couch, arms crossed. "Love you too!"

SLAM!

Ryou sighed as Bakura retreated into his room. They would both cool down tomorrow; then maybe they'd be able to 'love' eachother like normal people. Not that they were, by any means, normal to begin with.

He cracked a smile as he spotted his book thrown on the coffee table. He slowly picked it up and turned to the page he had been on.

_"Oh, darling!"_

_"Oh, dearest! Kiss me!"_

_"My pleasure."_

Ryou smiled as the romantic couple finally shared a gentle, chaste kiss.

_"Shall we go inside, beautiful?" _

_"Whatever you say, handsome."_

Ryou closed the book with a chuckle rising from his throat. It sort of sounded like his and Bakura's love confession... then again, maybe not.

He set the book down, remembering his earlier wish that Bakura would confess feelings for him like in one of his romance novels.

Their little shouting match only five minutes earlier hadn't quite been an exerpt from a romance novel...

But close enough.

----------------------------------------------------

My first official Ryou/Bakura! Yaya! Please review! I love you long time!

–DixieGoddess


End file.
